


You Are My Secret

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Denial, Drama, Episode: s05e01 Arthur's Bane, F/F, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have someone we care about and can't talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Secret

There are things that are forbidden. There are things that are hard to deal. There are things that are impossible for their very nature.

This was one of those things.

Of course she couldn't speak about the one she cared about – not to the Queen and not to anyone. One might think she had a lover, family, a friend – none would even imagine that the whole of her heart belonged to a loyalty that she should never have.

They were not her people. They despised her people, indeed.

She worried – she always did. Sefa would worry during her nights and days, during every waking hour. She would think of the queen's lovely eyes, and of her kindness. She wished her the best, even knowing that she should hate her for everything that had been done to their people.  
No one could understand that.  
Well, maybe Merlin would, for the King certainly didn't treat him with the same kind of respect that Sefa received from her lady. Maybe he hurt, and surely he worried just as much. Merlin couldn't be parted from the King, and Sefa understood it completely.

Even when she moved to betray Camelot, Gwen was the first thing on her mind.

She didn't deserve it.

She deserved all of the best.

Yet, she had made her choice when she chose Arthur Pendragon; and sealed her fate.

It made Sefa wish that she wouldn't have to come back and face her queen, her beloved queen, knowing that she had helped her doom.

It made Sefa wish that she'd be sent back and be able to protect Guinevere from whatever might happen, stay by her side, and keep her safe, even from the lady Morgana, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

For that was what Queen Guinevere meant to Sefa: the  **one thing**  she would always worry about.


End file.
